Book of One Shots
by rebekahjr14
Summary: This is basically a book of one shots. You guys leave reviews or PMs on all the basics that I listed in the first chapter. I'll try my best to get through as many as possible. Please help out. Thanks. P.S. I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is basically gonna be a book of one shots. I want you to give me ideas for one shots. Just leave a review or PM me. You can have any pairings that you want. Leave a description, the pairing, age of characters, if you have any OC then leave their description.**

**Example:**

**Pairings: Ella/OC and Ella/Iggy**

**Description: Ella just got out of a really bad relationship. She feels everything is ruined and nothing can be fixed. But when a certain blind kid shows up at her school, Ella starts to rethink things. **

**OC: Joshua Coles is a sophomore in high school. He has short light brown hair. He goes by Josh. He is the quarterback on the football team. His GPA is a 2.0. He met Ella during a tutor session. He needed help in French so the teacher recommended Ella.**

**Ages: Ella-14 Iggy-15 Josh-16**

**So that's sort of what I'm looking for. You can add as much info as you want, but these are the basics of what I need. If you guys want, I could write up this example, but otherwise, I'm not. Okie dokie, please help me out with this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ **

**A/N Hey guys, this isn't an update. I'm really sorry about how long it's been taking me to update. I've been really busy with school and everything. I want to update but every time I'm about to, I have something important come up. And my main issue is art, I love art. It's my favorite class, but we keep having to do projects outside of school. Plus, you have to add my other classes in there. I promise that I will update really soon but you guys really have to be patient with me. Plus, I am actually writing up all the stories, but it's taking forever. I really hate to do this to you guys because when I started writing fan fiction, I made an oath to myself that I wouldn't be one of the people that don't update for like six months, but I'm turning in to that. I promise that I'll update within the next two weeks. And you can guarantee an update on the 14 of May because that's my birthday so I'm gonna give you guys a gift. I also promise that when school ends, I'll be updating more often. Again, really sorry but school, writer's block, and family issues add up to no updates. SORRY! :'( **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, so I decided I shall write the first one shot. I'm sorry about the long wait, I had updated earlier to explain. Congrats to TeamLeoFangirl for being the inspiration for this one. **

**Plot: Iggy is the new student. He moves into the district right in the middle of the semester. Lucky for him, there was still room in the cooking class. Abi Smith is a terrible cook, but one of her friends had told her that the class is easy. So what happens when this bad cook meets the amazing cook.**

**So here's: By Chance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. TeamLeoFangirl owns the OC in this story.**

**Abi's POV**

"Abi, Aaaaaabiiiiii, ABI, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, wha... oh, ya of course I am."

"Then what did I say?"

"Um, you said... um... that Josh asked you out."

"No I said that Justin was... wait, who's that guy?" I looked over in the direction that Sandi was pointing in. She was pointing at this cute guy with black hair and olive skin. He looked about 6'2. He had his arm around this girl who had brown hair that was sun-streaked. She was around 5'8. They both looked about our age. There was another girl who looked exactly like her but her hair was lighter.

"Damn, he's hot, too bad he's taken."

"Ya," I said as my gaze shifted. My eyes widened when they landed on the boy next to her. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a lighter skin tone than the other two. He was about 6'2 also. He had the goofiest grin I've ever seen. He looked in my direction and waved. I turned away and looked back at Sandi.

"Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush..."

"Oh shut up. I do not."

"Mmhm, sure you don't. Come on, lets get to class." She says as the bell rings. We walk into the building and part our separate ways. I go to my locker and grab my gym bag. Unfortunately I have swimming class. Which is the stupidest class. I mean, I know how to swim, plus, the pool is at the middle school, so we have to get our stuff, and walk over to the middle school, which is a crossed the street, and still make it on time. And getting back to school is even worse because we have to make it back to second period before the bell rings.

I sling my bag over my shoulders and fast walk down the halls. Luckily my friend Ella is in my gym class. "Hey Ells," I say as we walk out the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin much, how bout you?"

"Same, hey, so is it true that you have a crush on that new kids James?" My face flushed pink.

"No," I say.

"You do. Well, I have some good news, you remember me telling you about how my mom got married over the summer," she says with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Ya, I remember, I'm still sorry that I couldn't go."

"It's fine, but anyways, well the guy she got married to had three kids. He had two daughters and a son. They were triplets. Well James just so happens to be that boy. And you will also get to meet Nick. He's Max's boyfriend. He went to St. Jones, but when he found out that Max was going to this school, he had his mom enroll him here. Oh ya, Max and Maya are the twin sisters. AND, Iggy, I mean James, is single."

"Uh, so, um, he's your, uh brother."

"Ya, I guess he is. Wow, that's so weird. I mean, I've been an only child for fourteen years and now I have three siblings that are all my age."

* * *

After swimming, I had Geometry and then I went to American Cultures. We eat during third period, and the lunch waves are split up by letters A-F, and depending on what class you have during third period, determines when you eat. And I have American Cultures, so I ate D wave. I got in the line that had cheese burgers. I paid for my lunch and sat down at my table with Sandi, Ella, Angel, and Nudge (Monique). "Hey, Ella, could we sit with you guys?" I turned my head and saw Max, Maya, Nick, and James all standing there.

"Ya, take a seat."

"Cool, thanks."

"Ok, so guys, this is Maximum, but call her Max or else she'll kill you. That's her sister Maya. That's James, but call him Iggy. They're all triplets. That's Max's boyfriend Nick but call him Fang. And Sandi, that means he's off limits."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't take another girls man, anyways, I'm dating Justin."

"OMG, he asked you out? Why wasn't I informed about this. Seriously, if I had gotten asked out by a guy, especially a guy as cute as Justin, I would tell you. I thought we were friends. Wait, did he just ask you out today? Cause if he did, then it's my mistake, and I'm sorry. I probably should've asked you when he asked you out, I mean I'm always jumping to conclusions and I've got to learn to stop that. But do you know how mfshfshmfsh."

"NUDGE, SHUT YOU FREEKING TRAP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU, are we good, ok. Anyways, guys, this is Monique, but we call her Nudge..."

"Why," Iggy interrupts.

"Well after about two years of nudging her to shut up, it kind of stuck, but you know, we could say the same about you," I say after gathering up all the confidence I have.

"Touché," he says with a cocky grin.

"Ok, so that's Sandi, that's Angel, and that's Abi." We all give half smiles and small waves. Then we start eating again.

"Hey Abi, could you help me?" Jess says walking over to me.

"Sure, what with?"

"Um, well, you see, could we speak in private?"

"Ya, sure." I get up and walk through the cafeteria, out to the hallway.

**Iggy's POV**

"Hey Abi, could you help me?" Some girl says to Abi.

"Sure, what with?"

"Um, well, you see, could we speak in private?"

"Ya, sure." I watch as she gets up and follows her to the hallway.

"So how do you guys like living here so far?" Sandi asks.

"It's a nice place, I mean I miss my old friends but I guess its cool," Max says.

"Eh, it's ok," Fang says in his normal tone.

"Well, so your school is pretty big. And everyone here seems to like ME, I mean I don't know about Fang over there, but all the girls keep flirting with me. They walk up to me and say "Ohm god we should like totally hand out sometime" and I'm just like "Ohmgod I know right. Well sorry but I'm taken." even though I'm not," I say trying my best to impersonate half the girls at this school.

"Oh well Iggy deary, aren't you just so lucky."

"Yes I am Fangy deary."

"Well I'm glad that you guys are enjoying our little town. So what class do you guys have next?"

"English, " Fang says.

"Math," Max and Maya both say at the same time. They do that a lot.

"Cooking," I say.

"Ah, a guy who likes to cook. Me likey. Abi's in your class so you'll at least know one person."

"Well that's good. Thanks."

"Yeppers, anytime." I'm kind of glad that Abi's in my class. At least I won't be on my own like every other class today.

* * *

**Abi's POV**

Cooking just started so we were listening to Mrs. Danefield explain the lab to us. Basically, we were gonna be making Pigs-in-a-blanket. **(A/N For those of you that don't know, pigs in a blanket are mini hotdogs wrapped in a crescent roll) **Which in my opinion, are very easy to make, until she talked about preheating the oven, and adding flower, and making the batter for the rolls. Ugggggg! I had my head in my hands when I heard the door open. I kept my head down, too ticked off.

"Sorry I'm late, this is Mrs. Dan-E-field right?"

"It's pronounced Danfield. You must be James Griffith," Mrs. Danefield says. I look up at the mention of Iggy. He looks over at me and gives me a cocky grin with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Sorry, um ya, I was a little lost. And call me Iggy."

"It's fine, Iggy, you can sit next to Sam. Sam please raise your hand." Sam raised his hand looking a little relieved to finally have a lab partner. Iggy walked over to Sam and sat down. After Mrs. Danefield finished explaining what to do, we got up and started working.

Jenna and I had already put the hotdogs in the oven to cook. We were in the middle of making the batter when Dr Jones knocked on the door calling Jenna out to talk to him. "Are you gonna be ok cooking by yourself?"

"Ya," I say trying to convince both her and myself.

"O-K, you sure?"

"YES, now go."

She walked out oft he room, which left me to start on cooking. I walked over to the table and grabbed the flour, milk, eggs, oil, and dough. I laid the dough on the counter and started punching it. I grabbed the milk and started pouring it, which I think I put more than I should've. I added the eggs, getting a little bit of shell in there. I poured the oil in, but it looked like too little, so I added more. The paper said to moist the dough in the mix, so I grabbed out a cup and used it to help pour the mix over the dough. It looked like it was still dry, so I poured more on. I smelled smoke, so I opened up the oven and saw the hotdogs in flames.

"MRS. DANEFIELD" I screamed, throwing the mix I had in my hands.

"Oh my goodness, ABI, I'll get the fire extinguisher." She ran a crossed the hall into the teachers room. She came back and aimed the fire extinguisher at the flames. In a matter of minutes, the flames were out. "Abi, be careful, and please clean this up." I nodded and grabbed about ten towels out of the closet.

Iggy walked over and laughed. "Abi, right? Here let me help." He grabbed a towel and wet it under water and then started scrubbing at the batter. "You know, I could come over your house on Saturday and I could help teach you how to cook."

"Well, my mom's tried for a while now, and it never works."

"I'm not you mom, maybe I could possibly teach you."

"Ya I guess that could work. Thanks."

* * *

Saturday didn't come soon enough. I was standing in my closet in just a bra and underwear deciding on what to wear. I knew this wasn't a date, but I also sort of hoped it was. I finally decided on black leggings and a pink shirt, or dress, you know one of those things that are like a dress but a shirt. I also had a pink chevron necklace and pink earing studs, with black gladiator sandals.

I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Iggy was standing there in jeans, black vans, and a green button up shirt. "Hey, your mom make you dress up too?"

"Ya," I say, hoping I convinced him.

We started cooking and baking. Every time our hands touched, I felt this weird tingly feeling, so I turned away to work on something different. We ended up making oven roasted chicken with vegetables. We also had rolls and a small salad. For desert, we made red velvet cupcakes. "Mmhm, this is so good."

"And you made it."

"I guess I did," I say laughing a little.

"So Abi, you look really nice."

"Thanks, you too," I say lowering my head.

"So how many guys have you dated?"

"Pshed, you know, like, um, tons."

"You've never been on a date."

"Well you know not every girl has to have a boyfriend in high school. I mean what, do you just mffff..." I trail off as I feel his lips collide with mine. He turns his head and I moan, which he takes as a chance to slip his tongue in. I smile and he pulls away.

"Best first date ever."

**A/N Ok, so thanks again and please R and R. Leave a comment or PM me with ideas. Bye.**


End file.
